


cold

by fullsunrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pointless fluff, i love yuwin and yuta loves winwin, kinda domestic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunrise/pseuds/fullsunrise
Summary: it was sicheng's turn to take care of his hyung (or at least he tried, okay)





	cold

Yuta was angry.

He found it a tremendous lack of consideration that, while he burn with fever, locked up in that damn dorm and about to spit his lungs out from how much he coughed, the Sun was bright and shiny like a real son of a bitch out there.

"Don't worry about it too much, hyung" Donghyuck teased, faking an innocent smile to the barely conscious boy on the bed. "I promise that we'll send you lots of pictures to show how beautiful the beach is. Meanwhile, you can have fun in the bathtub while dying of pneumonia!"

That punk.

If Yuta wasn't too weak to even raise his arms correctly, he would have punched the boy. But now even rolling his eyes hurt like a real punch in the face, so he limited himself to grumble some nonsense cursing and hid his face under the covers, an obvious sign to tell Donghyuck to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

What ancient god had Yuta offended to deserve such punishment? He didn't know.

He could hear the confusion in the dorm while the others prepared to go out, a whole mess of teenager boys ready to spend their day off in the nearest beach to cool down the hellish heat that ate Seoul alive. Some pious souls, like Taeyong and Taeil, bothered themselves enough to go to Yuta's room, wishing him to get well soon and saying things like "You can go with us next time!", too optimistic for his taste.

"If I don't die first" he whined, melodramatic as always, while superficially taking a deep breath (or at least he tried because his stuffy nose made it difficult to put on some drama).

To be fair, with that horrible migraine blurring out his thoughts and the taste of death in his mouth, it was really like he was slowly slipping to the world of the disembodied. Yuta could even see some white lightning, but he wasn't sure if it was the path to the other side or just the fluorescent lamp in the bedroom.

"Yuta hyung, why aren't you ready yet?"

Quickly removing the covers from his eyes, Yuta peeked on the boy standing by the door. His heart flinched just a little bit — maybe because of love, maybe because he was losing his breath, maybe the sum of the two — and he gave Sicheng a weak smile while he tried to push himself to a sitting position.

"Your hyung is dying slowly and painfully, Winko." 

Dong Sicheng was obviously divided between blushing like a teenager in love because of the nickname Yuta used and worry about what the older boy just said — he wasn't really good when it came to identify Yuta's sarcasm or just his annoying overreacting in general. Just in case, he ended up doing both.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking away, trying not to make his flushed cheeks too obvious.

Yuta found it very cute how, even after a month of being his official boyfriend, Sicheng still acted so shy around him. His cheeks were always shining in bright red because of the shameless, continuous flirting from the older one's part, and every time Yuta got really close, asking for a kiss or two, the blond one ended up shrinking and looking away in embarrassment (but Sicheng never refused, anyway).

"I have a cold, a fever, and a lot of pain" Yuta answered, breathing loudly, being just a little too dramatic. "I can't go to the beach with you and the boys today."

Sicheng's shoulders fell in disappointment. He was completely dressed up to the beach, with an ugly fisher hat covering his blond hair, colorful shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt and even a folding chair under his arm. But what would be the fun of spending the day at the beach if his boyfriend wasn't going with them?

"But you need to go, hyung!" he insisted, almost whining. "I don't want to be alone there."

"If I go then I'm gonna die of the flu. Is that what you want, Winnie?"

"Of course not!"

They were silent for a second, the other boys still being loud outside the room. Yuta felt too dizzy to think of something to say, but deep down he was also very sorry he couldn't spend the day with Sicheng. He spent hours and hours awake the night before, imagining all the kisses he could steal from Sicheng under the warm and bright Sun, how his lips would taste of salty water and how Yuta would be able to stare blatantly at the shirtless boy without anyone to judge him.

"I'll stay here with you."

Yuta blinked at the younger boy, watching as Sicheng removed that ugly hat from his head.

"You don't have to, Winko" he rushed. "Go have fun at the beach, it's too hot in here. I'll be fine, really"

Obviously, that was merely chivalry. If he was just a _little more_ shameless, Yuta would demand that Sicheng stayed there to spoil and take care of him all day, because it was exactly what he wanted, anyway. But even Yuta was not that much of a douchebag.

"You're sick, so I'll take care of you," the Chinese boy shook his head, determined. "Wait a second, okay?".

Before Yuta could say anything else, Sicheng was already leaving the room to do God knows what. When he came back, the other boys' clatter had already ceased, which probably meant that they had left already. Sicheng had changed his shorts and Hawaiian shirt to his sky blue pajamas. 

Yuta didn't even try to hide his little enamored smile, because Sicheng was really beyond adorable like that, all soft blond hair, shy smiles and flushed cheeks. All Yuta wanted was to ask for a kiss, but he knew that in his current pitiful state no one in the world would want to kiss him.

"What will you do to take care of me, Winko?" he asked, his voice softer than he planned.

Sicheng blushed a little, but was quick in hiding it while he sneaked in the direction of Yuta's bed. It wasn't the biggest bed in the world, but it was just big enough to fit the both of them if they hugged really tightly. The older boy just watched, heart beating fast and inconsistently when Sicheng slipped under the covers right by Yuta's side, despite how hot the room was, and pulled him for a hug.

"That's what you do when I'm down," the blond one explained, his cheekbones reddened. "It always works."

Yuta didn't even bother telling him that cuddles didn't heal colds the same way they could heal bad moods, because just the feeling of Sicheng being so close to him made it seem like the pain in his body was unimportant. The warmness of his boyfriend's body quickly made the cold and the shivers disappear. Instead of a real medicine or chicken soup to cure his upset stomach, Yuta put his own wobbly arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him for a quick peck in his lips that only made Sicheng's face and ears even more flushed.

"You must be full of germs." Sicheng complained, but didn't fail to reciprocate with a kiss on Yuta's cheek.

"In sickness and in health, Winko" Yuta remembered, smiling like an idiot.

"We're not married, hyung."

Yuta frowned in disapproval, which elicited a soft laugh from his boyfriend. He let himself hide his face on the crook of Sicheng's neck, and silently wished his nose wasn't so clogged up so he'd be able to feel the delicious, sweet and familiar scent in his boyfriend's skin. The momentswhen Sicheng gave up shyness to let Yuta get so close were rare, so he let himself enjoy it a little. While the other ran his fingers trough his hair gently, he left soft kisses on the boy's neck, feeling Sicheng's skin grow lukewarm under his lips.

"Sicheng?"

The younger one hummed quietly.

"Promise that when I get better you'll let me kiss you?",  Yuta asked. "A lot?"

Sicheng laughed shyly, but nodded very gently.

"Yeah, but just because you're sick, so don't get used to it," The younger intimated, turning around to be eye-to-eye with Yuta. "But for this you have to get better soon, hyung."

The brunette smiled ear to ear. Perhaps a sore throat had its advantages.

"Your wish is an order."

 

 

The next day, Yuta woke up feeling all warm inside.

He thought it must have been because of Sicheng's cozy presence by his side, but when he opened his eyes the bed was already empty. His head still ached like hell itself, and he found out that the hot feeling in his chest was nothing but the leftovers of his high fever the day before. Yuta blinked into the bright light of the morning in the purest disgust, cursing every deity he could think of.

His moment to feel sorry for himself was interrupted, however, when Sicheng entered the room, careful not to make any noise, but relaxing when he saw that Yuta was already awake. He still wore the blue pajamas he had spent all day with yesterday, but now his blond hair was messy and his face was pale.

"Hyung, your kisses will have to wait," Sicheng cut him off before Yuta could even wish him a good morning. Sniffing and in a nasal tone, he added, "I think you gave me a cold."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yep that's it kjfdkskjd hope you enjoyed it! even tho it was just an excuse for me to write some soft yuwin because i miss them so much lol bye


End file.
